The better man
by CJ Burns
Summary: Taylor has to tell Ana the truth, but letting her know how he feels could have fatal repercussions for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon when I woke up. For a moment I lay in bed, luxuriating in the softness of the sheets beneath me. Smiling as I remembered the lovemaking that had sent me for my afternoon nap, I reached over for my Christian, letting my chest come out from under the warmth of the blankets.

"I'm sorry, Mr Grey has gone out," comes an embarrassed voice from the doorway.

With a squeak I pull my arm back and hoist the covers over my chest. I cast a quick, indignant look at Taylor, who gives me a small, almost bashful, smile.

"He asked me to come and... let you know that you should be dressed in the gold satin and downstairs at 7. A car will come and collect you."

"Okay, thanks. Do you know where he's gone?" I only ask out of curiosity, and I'm only half-listening as Taylor umms and ahhs. Inside, I'm hugging myself. Hardworking, tormented billionaire Christian Grey knows my entire wardrobe and actually cares what I wear. For a second I wonder if I should wear the light blue velvet, just to show him he can't dictate to him. I shiver at the thought of his eyes and decide on the silk. After all, I don't even know where we're going.

"Oh dammit, I can't lie to you Ana!"

I look up, surprised at the interruption. Taylor walks over to the bed and sits next to me, running his hands through his hair. "What is it?" I ask anxiously. I wish he wouldn't sit so close. My body starts to betray me, noticing once again the muscles of his back moving beneath his shirt, the dark brown of his eyes. I quickly remind myself of Christian and hold the blanket more firmly against my breasts.

"He's cheating on you. I know I shouldn't tell you, but I... I like you. You're not like the other girl's he brings here."

He's looking straight into my eyes and for once my inner goddess is doing nothing bizarre, simply standing, breath-stopped, wide-eyed, for what seems like eternity as something I've never felt before slams into my chest. He must see something of it in my eyes.

"Ana..." he says softly, leaning into me.

For a second, I almost lean forward. And then the fear hits me.

"Oh god." I jump up, dragging the bedclothes behind me. "Get out Jason, I have to get dressed. Christian isn't cheating on me. And I'm definitely not cheating on him."

"He is cheating on you. Tonight he's with a 21 year old brunette named Kelly. And," he stands and moves over to me, grabbing my wrist lightly and looking intently into my eyes, "you just called me Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't turn around as I hear him leave the room. Trying to still the thumping of my heart, I close my eyes and summon up an image of brooding eyes and low-slung slacks that reveal just enough to make a girl's inner goddess buy a hula hoop.

"He is not cheating on me," I say aloud, throwing the blanket on the floor and stomping into the bathroom. For a second I stare defiantly at the skinny, ordinary-looking girl in the mirror.

"He is NOT cheating on me." She glares back, offended I even needed to say it. Of course he isn't. He's hot-headed, arrogant, deeply flawed - but never unfaithful.

The water in the shower is so hot I can barely put my head under, but I love the feel of it sluicing down my back, around the curve and then down the length of my thighs. Unbidden, I recall the feel of Christian's hands on my ass, caressing me. Then, without warning, my breathing quickens and I remember the sharp pain of his belt on me. In a rush it all crowds back into my head. The smell of the sheets, the music, the helplessness. The fear. The sound of his voice.

I don't know how long it's been when my breathing finally slows. Sucking back the tears, I turn the shower off and start to rub the excess water away with one of the massive, fluffy towels constantly hanging fresh on the towel rack. The motion doesn't help, so I just curl it around my shoulders like a cape. My subconscious dressed in a long-sleeve sweater and black jeans, arms wrapped herself, is looking at me sympathetically. Cuddled into the softness of the towel, I sniff once and smile at her tremulously. It is all Jas... Taylor's fault. He comes into my bedroom, sitting there right next to me and telling me lies about the one man who loves me more than anything else in the world. And now I can't push the one big mistake Fifty made out of my head. I left him over it. Surely we've both been punished enough.

Resolving to let it, and the idea of a 21-year-old brunette named Kelly, out of my head, I finish drying off and slip into the dress Christian picked for me. I stand in front of the mirror and twirl, laughing as the skirt billows out. Standing still again to fix my hair, I look critically at myself. The material flows perfectly over me, hiding the assets I don't have. A fleeting doubt passes through my mind. After all, I'm not exactly model material. He could do better. Before I can think about it too deeply, I catch a flicker of movement in the mirror as the bedroom door swings open.

All my doubts are forgotten. My heart swells with pride and love as I watch my Christian stride in, perfectly attired in tailored black suit. It doesn't even matter how I look. Our connection goes deeper than that. Quickly pinning back the last stray strands of hair, I turn and smile at him. He looks back at me, a light shining in his eyes that sends my inner goddess into a swoon.

"Ready to go, Miss Steele?"


End file.
